boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Makiko Kisugi
|image1 = MakikoKisugi_novel.png|Novel MakikoKisugi_anime.png|Anime |kanji = 来生 真希子 |kana = きすぎ まきこ |rōmaji = Kisugi Makiko |epithet = Fear Ghoul |ability = Fear Ghoul |species = Human (Formerly) MPLS (Medically Induced) |gender = Female |age = 20-30 |status = Deceased |hair_color = Pink Black (Anime) |eye_color = Blue Black (Anime) |occupation = Psychiatrist |relatives = Unnamed Mother |novel_debut = Boogiepop at Dawn |anime_debut = Boogiepop and Others Episode 10 |japanese_voice = Sayaka Kinoshita |english_voice = Lydia Mackay }} Makiko Kisugi (来生 真希子, Kisugi Makiko) is the main antagonist of Boogiepop at Dawn. She was a completely ordinary psychiatrist who, after finding a dose of an evolution drug created by the Towa Organization, became the serial killer Fear Ghoul (フィア・グール, Fia Gūru). After her death, Masanori Sasaki was framed as the serial killer of the case. Personality While she was a normal human, Makiko was an easily scared coward. She became a psychiatrist because, as someone who analyses the human mind, she can deconstruct unimaginable fear to a point where it doesn't affect her anymore. Makiko had a lot of contempt for the staff of the hospital where she worked, as the head doctors and older nurses looked down on her because of her gender and lack of experience. However, soon after discovering the MPLS drug, her personality became twisted, feeling the desire to prey on the weaknesses of particularly courageous people, in order to comfort her own former cowardice. Even so, she still claimed to wish that all fear disappear from the world, blaming the death of her victims on fear itself rather than her own actions. After scaring her victims, Makiko would drink their blood, in which she felt the terror as a taste. She claimed that men's fear was "too sweet", and so only targeted girls. After becoming an MPLS, the only time she felt fear was when dealing with Nagi Kirima, who managed to defeat her without being scared at all. Appearance MakikoKisugi_design.png Makiko is a fairly young woman with short pink hair (later depicted as reddish brown), and blue eyes. She is shown wearing make-up, and a pinkish-white hospital uniform. In the anime, Makiko has long black hair and black eyes, and is shown wearing a white lab coat over a green blouse, beige pants and white high-heeled shoes. Background Makiko was a totally average psychiatrist at the hospital where Nagi Kirima was being treated for her "growing pains". After Shinpei Kuroda saved Nagi from her own powers by administering a Towa Organization drug, Makiko found the leftovers, and after some experimenting, realized the drug's potential to evolve creatures. And so, after some contemplation, she used the drug on herself, and soon started her killing spree. Abilities *'Fear Ghoul' (フィア・グール, Fia Gūru): Makiko's MPLS ability, capable of detecting weaknesses and, by extension, fears. Initially capable of only judging individual's weak spots, it soon evolved to be capable of seeing the weaknesses of groups of people, or organizations, and so she used her ability to gain influence and information about the Towa Organization. Makiko speculated that, if her ability kept evolving, she would soon be able to see the weakness of humanity itself, or even life as a whole. However, Makiko died before this theory could be proven. Story Boogiepop at Dawn Boogiepop Phantom Boogiepop Bounding Trivia *Makiko's last name, Kisugi, is written with the characters for "next" and "birth". *Makiko's first name is written with the characters for "truth", "hope" and "child". References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:MPLS Category:Third Civilization Characters